Methods of Force
by PoppyNokia
Summary: Will is forced to drink his own death - While Elizabeth & Jack look on. I'm now updating all the old chapters so please re - read and tell me wat you think! Thanks for all who have reviewed, you're great!
1. The Black Pearl is back in town

**Methods of Force**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, or names of objects, or places. Except Monday. But that is all that's mine. Mwahaha I have something!

**Summary:** Will is forced to drink his own death, while Jack & Elizabeth look on.

**Rating:** Since this is an updated version, and there are new ratings, I'm very confused. So eventually it will become M but I'm not sure what it is at the moment. I'm just correcting spelling (like when I wrote shop and meant ship – O and I are right next to each other! Damn my stupid fat fingers.) I thought this up last night but decided to lengthen it out a bit so the actual event that I thought up doesn't happen for a bit. God, if I knew I was gonna be talking for this long, I probably would have brought a glass of water.

**Genre:** Angst/Drama

Please R & R! More reviews more chapters. Please let me know what you think, and no flamers please! Thankyouuuuuuuuuuuu x x

**Chapter 1 : The Black Pearl is back in town**

Will laughed. He hadn't done that in so long, you know, since he'd got back. It was Elizabeth - he couldn't help laughing when she was around, she made him so happy. He loved her with every fibre of his being - as much as one person could love another. Jack had long since gone, and the danger, the worry, and the unhappiness - had gone with him. He didn't hate Jack though – he had brought adventure into his life that he would never have thought possible, had reaffirmed his feelings for Elizabeth and most of all, become a part of Will's family.

It was a hot summer's day and the sun was beating down with such force that on its own would have been unbearable, but floating off the sea in a steady flow was a cool wind that made it such an unbelievably beautiful day. Elizabeth got up from the blanket on the ground they were sitting on and went inside, leaving Will to get lost in thought, which he promptly did. Quite often actually. Staring at the clouds which instantly began to look like familiar shapes and objects. He sank into deep thought, which he needed absolute silence for. Elizabeth came back out, carrying a jug of ice cold water and walked over to where he lay, standing over Will with the sun behind her, creating a halo like effect around her head.

_'Would you like a drink, Will?' _

He smiled.

Later that day Will felt sick, and hating the feeling, went to bed suspecting sunstroke or heat exhaustion. It must have been at least two o' clock in the morning when he woke up cold and restless to find Elizabeth lying beside him. He snuggled back down beside her, as a storm fell over the Port. Will was glad that she was there as he pulled up the covers. Just then, there was the most resounding crash outside, and bolted upright in bed. He got up quickly and rushed to the window, opening the shutters. No. No, this couldn't be happening. He was dreaming. He must be. Elizabeth came up silently behind him and dropped the glass of water she was carrying from beside her bed. It smashed around their bare feet as they looked out over the bay. They couldn't believe it, and furthermore they refused to. But the truth was staring them in the face along with all the evidence they could need to clarify what they saw. It was then that they saw it, in the shadows down in the bay, it's ripped sails flapping in the wind and its flag flying high above the waves beneath. Their eyes were not lying to them - The Black Pearl was back in town.


	2. I never meant for this to happen

His world was spinning. No, this couldn't be happening. They were dead. Captured. Not here. They weren't here. But there were voices. Outside, walking up to the house. They broke through the front door. "Right, where's that bitch?" "I heard she married the whelp." "No need to go looking for 'im then!" He froze. They were going to take Elizabeth again. At least, they planned to. He had no intention of letting that happen. The pirates crashed through the bedroom door, only to find Will standing protectively in front of Elizabeth. "Give up, mate. You're never going to win." Will attacked, and was doing great for the first few minutes, but when they latched onto him, they really took hold. Within minutes he was unconscious, and bleeding badly from his head. "Will!" Elizabeth screamed. It was her worst nightmare all over again. They dragged her out of bed, and picked Wills limp body up, before dropping him again. They were off to the Black Pearl, and to Barbossa, if he was still alive.  
  
It didn't take them long to reach the Black Pearl. Will was dragged through the dirt, and Elizabeth's protests did nothing for the pirate's conscience. If they had one. When Elizabeth was pushed onto the Black Pearl, there was no one there. Will was literally flung onto the ship, landing hard, in a crumpled heap. Elizabeth automatically reached down to tend to him, but was pulled up by the pirates. "He'll be fine, love." It was Barbossa. He ordered his men to chain Will up below deck, and should he try to escape when he woke up, any bruises he might have would be accounted for. The pirates smirked, their black teeth dripping with cruelty. They picked Will up and took hi below deck. Barbossa turned to Elizabeth. "I'll be needin' some more of the whelp's blood, seems its in short demand." "No! You can't have it! He's done nothing wrong, you have no right to use him like this." "Las, I can kill him if I wanted te, yer in no position to be stoppin me." He turned to the pirates. "Put her downstairs, next to Young Mr. Turner, so they can spend heart warming, deathbed moments together." The pirates happily agreed, taking her below deck and throwing her into the cell next to Will. They closed the door and went back upstairs, leaving her and Will together. "I'm so sorry Will - I never meant any of this to happen. I'm so sorry." 


	3. Promises

The next day, Will woke up to find Elizabeth asleep. His eyes widened where he realised where he was, and who was watching him. Barbossa, sitting on the other side of the ship in front of a cell, staring at him. Will tried to stand up, but the dizziness enveloped him and he fell, much to Barbossa's amusement. He reached up to his head, and his fingers came away coated with blood from his head wound. Elizabeth had woken up at this point and outstretched her hand to clasp his, but he pulled away. He thought that if Barbossa thought he was angry with her, then he wouldn't use her as a way to get to Will, and that he'd leave her alone. And he did. He just hoped Elizabeth realised what he was doing. Barbossa stood up, and came over to Will's cell. He tried to look confident in front of Barbossa, but it just didn't work. He came into the cell and grabbed Will by the throat, pulling him up. He only got so far before the chains around Will's wrists pulled him down, but Barbossa didn't look like he cared. H pulled Will up by his throat, and the chains were already stretched to their limit, and wouldn't allow Will to try and pull Barbossa's hand away. His arms felt like they were going to come out of their sockets at any moment, and Will moaned in unbelievable pain.  
Barbossa let him go, and Will fell to the floor, and this time he wasn't alert enough to react when Elizabeth took his hand, but Barbossa didn't notice. She couldn't hold it in any longer, and shouted out "Leave him alone!" Will tried to move his arm, but the pain was too much. He passed out, leaving Elizabeth alone with Barbossa, the one thing he promised himself he wouldn't do.  
  
Barbossa stared at Elizabeth. "Ye'll need to be wakin' the Whelp soon, he'll be required on deck." "You're despicable," she spat. "You nearly dislocate both of his arms, and now you expect him to work for you? You really have no conscience, do you." "I'm a pirate lass, if I had a conscience then nothin' would be any fun, would it?" Barbossa replied, a glint in his eye. He quickly left to go up to the deck. Elizabeth was about to wake Will, but after reconsidering, felt that he may need the rest. She promised herself that she'd watch over him, just as she'd promised the first day they met. And she would. Whenever he was asleep, she would watch over him and keep him safe from Barbossa and the other pirates. She'd never let them get him.  
  
* * *  
  
It was hours before Will woke up, and at once, he cried out, the pain in his arms flooding back to him, and the chains around his wrists cutting into them and tearing them to shreds. Elizabeth was holding his hand once again, and this time, he was thankful for it. Thankful for the last little bit of warmth there was. Thankful for the touch of the woman he loved, and always would love. He turned to her, and he gazed into her eyes, admiring her brave face and confidence. He was just about to speak, when they both heard a gunshot up on deck. Then they heard shouting, and the sounds of two or three people coming down the stairs. Was this it? Was this how its going to end? In a cell, kept apart by cold metal and cruelly treated?  
  
The answer? 


	4. It's okay

Well, no. For it wasn't Barbossa coming down the stairs - but Jack Sparrow, accompanied by two crewmembers of the Black Pearl. He'd been captured. They really weren't going to get out of this alive. He was shoved into a cell opposite Will. "You look terrible, lad" said Jack, quietly. When he saw Elizabeth, he lifted his hat. "M'lady," he said. "'Tis nice to see you both again, but unfortunately under less than good circumstances." They chatted for a while, reminiscing about old times and old adventures, and laughing, for all them, for the first time in months. The laughter could be heard up on deck, and soon it drew crewmembers down to the cells. "What's so funny? Shouted the hefty pirate who had come down to investigate. No one said anything, which made the pirate angry. "Bo'sun!" he shouted. "Get the captain!"  
  
* * *  
  
Soon Barbossa came down the stairs, obviously angry that he'd been interrupted from eating his dinner. He pointed at Will, who was taken roughly out of his cell. The chains had hardly been unlocked before he was pulled out of them. He struggled fiercely, and was pulled up the stairs onto the deck. He looked at Elizabeth and smiled, mouthing that it would okay and winking at her. She smiled at him, believing him. And it would be okay. Just not for Will. 


	5. I want doesn't get

Jack sat in his cell, staring into space, not saying a word, while Elizabeth was worried sick about Will. Her mind couldn't function properly without knowing if he was okay. Barbossa looked more angry than he ever had before, and even Will being in the same room as him scared her. The laughter and happiness between them was gone, and a hostile silence between Elizabeth and Jack had taken over. It was night, and it was cold, and Elizabeth had to get her brain to think of a way out of this.  
  
*** Will was in Barbossa's cabin. He was held by two large pirates, and Barbossa was quite happily eating his supper.  
  
"You know, Will, I've been thinking 'bout yer punishment for some time now, and I thought, I have better things ter do. So what im going to do is leave out on deck for the night. Give yer some time ter think things over. Sure, it might be a bit on the cold side, but I've always thought a bit of fresh air never did anyone any harm."  
  
Barbossa took a bite out of an apple before speaking again.  
  
"Boys, just put him outside, by the mast. I believe there's a storm brewin'.  
  
And with that Will was dragged outside, thrown to the floor and tied to the mast. Indeed it began to rain, and the cold wind didn't help. He was freezing, and he wanted Elizabeth.  
  
Inside, Elizabeth wanted Will, and Jack didn't want anything. Well except rum and to get out of here, but that was a given. Then there was a gunshot. Several to be exact. Elizabeth stood up immediately and pulled at the bars of her cell, hoping they'd give, but no such luck .She fell to her knees and cried for Will.  
  
Up on deck Will hadn't been shot, but nearly. The pirates were each taking a turn to shoot near to him, laughing when he trembled or jumped as the bullets flew past only inches from him. Barbossa came out and stopped them. Not out of kindness, but out of a wish not to waste his blood. Will looked up at them. He was cold and wet and sick. His voice was gone and he could hardly breathe, and welcomed the darkness when it took him.  
  
I'm sorry these chapters are so short! I'm about to start college again and im concentrating on that, plus I have other stuff to do! Sorry about the confusion before, but the chapters were the wrong way round! 


	6. Normal

Jack was bored. Really bored. Will still hasn't come back yet, and the gunshots he heard last night had shook him, but after a few hours he'd Calmed down a bit. He knew Barbossa. If Will was dead, Barbossa would have put him back in his cell, to scare Elizabeth. To have her husband dead beside her would kill her, and Jack too. The night had been hard. They both couldn't sleep, because of the storm that kept rocking the ship violently. But Barbossa, or anyone for that matter, hadn't come down to check on them. He wondered what was going on.  
  
*** Up on deck, Will was awake. The storm had taken its toll on the ship. Things had been knocked over, including Will. He must have curled up in his sleep. The cold, the wind and the rain had all rolled in together to form mild hypothermia. He was freezing cold, and even though it was daytime, the sun wasn't out to warm him up. Barbossa came striding out onto deck.  
  
"Have you had time to think, young Master Turner?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And what have ye decided?"  
  
"I didn't do anything! We were only talking! Is that a crime?"  
  
"Well no, Master Turner, but I think I'll be puttin' a stop to it all the same."  
  
Will was untied by a woman that he'd never seen on the Pearl before, and carefully helped up.  
  
"This is Monday, a little worker here on the Pearl. She'll escort you downstairs and get you settled, then I'll send the lads down to sort that little talking problem you have out."  
  
And with that, Barbossa went inside his cabin and closed the door.  
  
"I'm Monday. Hi." She said, in the gentlest of voices.  
  
"Hi, I'm Will. Nice to meet you." He said, hoarsely.  
  
"I knew there were prisoners on the ship but I didn't know they were so good looking,"  
  
He smiled and laughed.  
  
"Lets get you downstairs."  
  
She held on to him firmly but gently, and helped him down the stairs one at a time; Elizabeth stood up when she saw him.  
  
"Will!"  
  
Monday smiled at Elizabeth, who smiled back.  
  
Monday got Will to his cell and very gently and slowly sat him down on the floor. She went out of his cell and into a dark corner and came back carrying four blankets. She put one over Will, and reached behind him and opened a small door in the side of the wall. She put a blanket inside.  
  
"These are special holes in the side of the ship," she said. "There's a small space between the side you see and the out side. You can hide blankets in the holes and get them out when you're cold. They were built encase any of the ships crew were ever held down here- but the ship was never attempted to be taken over so they were left unused."  
  
She squeezed a blanket through the bars of Elizabeth's cell, and pointed out to her where the side of the door was. She did the same for Jack. Jack had just closed the door when two pirates came down the stairs.  
  
"Hey, who said he was te' 'ave a blanket?"  
  
I did. If he dies of Hypothermia he'll be no use to you, will he? It's only for a few minutes.  
  
"We've been given strict orders te' gag him and make sure ye lot de none of that talking fingy,"  
  
"I'll do it when I'm finished." Said Monday.  
  
"Well just make sure ye do, or you'll be for it, the rest of 'em."  
  
Monday said nothing, and waited for them to go back upstairs.  
  
She went over to Will and checked on him. He was getting warmed up. She whispered to him that she'd have to tie him back up and put a gag on but she'd make it really loose.  
  
She grabbed some rope from the side of the corner and loosely put it around Will's red and raw hands but tight enough that she could pass it off that she wasn't strong enough to do it any tighter. She got a clean piece of cloth from a towel to make a change from the dirty cloth the pirates used and put it around Will's mouth, checking that it was comfortable and not too tight.  
  
She closed Will's cell door gently as he'd fallen asleep only a couple of seconds ago.  
  
"Are you all comfortable? I'll sneak some leftovers down tomorrow, even a little wine if you're all very lucky,"  
  
Elizabeth got up and went to the door of her cell. "Thankyou" she said. "Tis a pleasure to serve such nice people, madam."  
  
And with that she went upstairs, leaving Will comfortable and warm, Elizabeth happy and Jack, well normal. As normal can be when its him. 


	7. Looking Up

The next morning was much better. It was warm, and they'd all had a good night's sleep. Monday came down the stairs and went over to Will who was awake and chatting to Elizabeth.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" she asked.  
  
"Yes Thankyou, much better."  
  
"And you, miss?"  
  
"Yes thankyou, im fine,"  
  
She was about to ask Jack, but thought better of it.  
  
She went over to the corner and took a blanket off the top of something. It was a tray, with chicken and bread and fruit on. It had two glasses of wine and a small bottle of rum on it.  
  
"Eat a small piece of chicken and bread and hide it in the wall, where the blankets are. Put the chicken inside the bread, it'll keep it fresh for longer, but I'm afraid you'll have to eat the fruit now, or it'll go off," she said in a sweet voice."I brought a small glass of wine for you Will,and a glass for you miss-?"  
  
"Elizabeth. Just Elizabeth."  
  
"-Elizabeth. Nice to meet you. What's his name over there?"  
  
"Jack. Sparrow. Captain to be precise. He's.interesting."  
  
"And for you Master - Captain Sparrow, you seemed more of the rum drinking type, so I took the liberty of bringing you rum instead of wine. I hope you don't mind."  
  
Jack didn't mind and nodded to Monday when she tossed the bottle to him.  
  
They all ate and drank quickly before handing the glasses and bottles back to Monday, who got some water from the corner and washed the glasses out.  
  
"Good day," said Monday before returning back to the deck.  
  
Will folded up his blanket and hid it in the wall.  
  
Things were looking up.  
  
*** OMG I'm really sorry about the length of this chapter! I have college exams and coursework and everything, so updates will only be when I have time to write im afraid! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, your opinions and views are valued. This is my first fic so be kind!  
Thankyouuuuuuuuuuu 


	8. Cruelty

Will, Jack and Elizabeth were sitting in their cells. Monday came down the stairs with two plates of food, closely followed by Barbossa.  
  
"Give one plate to the Girl and one to Mr Sparrow," he said. "None to the Whelp."  
  
"You can't do that!" cried Elizabeth.  
  
Monday did as she was told and handed a plate to Elizabeth and a plate to Jack. Barbossa warned Elizabeth not to give any of her food away if she wanted Will unharmed. She ate it reluctantly and fast.  
  
"Satisfied?" Elizabeth spat, slamming her plate down. She looked over at Will, who was holding himself, slumped against the wall. His skin was grey and he looked weak.  
  
"Please," she said, looking at Barbossa. "He needs help!"  
  
Barbossa said nothing. He turned around and climbed back up the stairs. Monday took a hairpin from her pocket and gave it to Jack.  
  
"Here," she said quietly. "You can pick the lock of your cell with this. Wait half an hour and get out."  
  
Monday collected the empty plates and began walking towards to stairs. Elizabeth stopped her.  
  
"Thankyou" she said. She was so grateful to be freed at last. Monday nodded towards her and continued up the stairs. Elizabeth reached through to Will's cell and shook him gently.  
  
"We're getting out of here Will! We'll be free at last!" she said.  
  
Will didn't respond. He stared at the wall. For the last few days he hadn't responded to anything. Sound, light, nothing. Elizabeth held his hand. We'll get through this Will, I know it." she said, choking up and the sight of Will in this state.  
  
Elizabeth retracted her hand and sat still. Half an hour later Jack picked the lock of his cell and the door swung open. He unlocked Elizabeth's cell door and then Will's. They both held Will up and slowly climbed up the stairs. Jack partially opened the hatch to deck, and saw a pair of boots in front of him. The hatch was suddenly lifted up and slammed down, opening it completely. Barbossa stood in front of them. He pulled the up onto deck and threw them down. Bo'sun picked Jack up and dragged him over the mast where he shoved him against it and held him there. Barbossa threw Will down the stairs back into the cells, as Elizabeth watched, horrified. She ran down the stairs and cradled an unconscious, grey, feverish, weak and bruised Will in her arms.  
  
"You bastard!" she shouted. "How could you do that? He's sick!"  
  
Barbossa slammed the hatch down and locked it. He turned to Jack.  
  
"Jack, Jack, Jack. What were you thinking? You should have learnt by now. Your actions have sprung a hard decision on you now - Who should be punished? Will or Elizabeth?"  
  
"Neither. I should be. It was my doing. My idea. My responsibilty."  
  
"I don't think you heard me Jack. Will or Elizabeth. If you don't choose both of them will be punished, severely, and they'll know it's all because of you."  
  
"I said me."  
  
"Okay, both of them? Do you really think they'll live through it? I believe I'll start with Elizabeth." "No! W-Will. He can take it. You won't ever break him. He's stronger than you think."  
  
"Really? Or are you just trying to convince yourself? I wonder how strong he'll be when he's up to his neck in a water filled brig? Or mabye he should follow in the footsteps of his father and be thrown overboard."  
  
"No. Don't."  
  
"Yes. I will. Take Mr. Sparrow back to his cell."  
  
The pirates came over and gathered up Jack. He slowly went back down below deck.  
  
"What's happened to you, Jack? You didn't used to be so glum and co- operative. It'll all be over soon anyway."  
  
Barbossa smiled horribly, his teeth dripping with cruelty. 


	9. Monday

Wow! 11 Reviews? I'm so happy! I'll have to start doing that replying to reviews thing now. That's at the bottom. Yay! Thankyou to everyone who reviewed! ( IGNORE THAT BIT, I WROTE THIS LIKE A MONTH AGO AND DINT UPLOAD IT FOR SOME STUPID REASON, SO I KNOW OTHERS HAVE UPDATE AND I HAVENT ACKNOWLEGED THAT, BUIT THANKYOU!!!!  
  
And now on with the story.  
  
They were all there. Again. In their cells. Jack had been locked up, Will was still unconscious and Elizabeth was cradling him in her arms. The pirate who had put them back in their cells hadn't seen them before, and had accidentally put Elizabeth and Will in the same cell. Elizabeth said nothing when the mistake was made and was glad that she could look after Will now without being separated by metal bars. She unhinged the compartment in the wall and took a blanket out and some bread, softening the bread in a little water she had saved so Will could eat it. Will held onto the blanket tightly and Elizabeth spoke softly to him.  
  
"Will, can you hear me? Will? It's Elizabeth. I'm here Will. I'm looking after you."  
  
For the first time in days Will looked up into her eyes and squeezed her hand tightly. He coughed before speaking.  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again, Elizabeth. I love you so much."  
  
Elizabeth was ecstatic that Will was talking again. She hugged him tightly and got another blanket from the compartment. They sat there talking all night long. They laughed with Jack but quietly this time – Will had already taken the punishment for talking once, they didn't want to risk it again. They were left alone for a couple of days this time, Monday occasionally came down to check on them all and to bring them leftovers from meals. She always brought wine or rum down if she could, and the odd piece of fruit or chicken.  
  
Monday had become a great friend, but the fact that Barbossa had been standing on deck at the exact time Monday had told them to escape had made Jack a little suspicious of her. His suspicions were aroused even more when a couple of minutes after he had eaten and Monday had gone Elizabeth said she felt dizzy and passed out. She was closely followed by Will and then Jack, who cursed himself for being so naive when dealing with someone that Barbossa trusted enough to give food to prisoners alone.  
  
* Captain Black Betty * I'm sorry I'm not updating that much but I have coursework deadlines coupled together with writers block. It's not good.  
  
* Kenobisaqt * Will's not going to die! Well mabye not yet anyway ;-)  
  
* luna-tonks * I'm sorry the chapters are so short! They don't seem short when I'm writing them! Why are you doing the drunken dance? Are you old enough to drink missy? Hmmm.  
  
* ElvenRanger13 * Okay, okay. I updated two chapters since you reviewed. Satisfied?  
  
* celticgoddess578 * Well thankyou, but I'm not so sure about the dog bit! I'm unbelievably offended.  
  
* Kenobisaqt * Don't die! That's bad! I updated, see?  
  
* Evil-Gwen * I KNOW MY CHAPTERS ARE SHORT! Argh! The thing was the chapters were the wrong way round for some reason, so chapter 6 was before chapter 5, and chaos ensued.  
  
* celticgoddess578 * Don't cry! It'll all be okay in the end. (That's not me guaranteeing a happy ending btw.)  
  
riceangel06 * OMG I'm making everyone cry! Don't cry! Will's okay! (I think.) * I am me * Thanks! Glad you like it, I'm trying to update as much as possible, but I have coursework deadlines that are scaaaaring me!  
  
* celticgoddess578(too lazy to sign in) * Okay, be calm. I know Barbossa's evil, coz you know, he is. 


	10. Future

The next day there was the biggest storm in over a decade, and it hit the shop front on. Will, Elizabeth and Jack watched the water seep in and wondered how long it would take before they all drowned. Will still looked sick, but was holding Elizabeth's hand and responding to the best of his abilities. This gave Elizabeth some hope as the all sat there, and Jack just wasn't interested in anything but watching the water flow down the walls of the ship. Every so often they would be taunted with food as it was thrown down the stairs. Perfectly good food, thrown in the middle of the floor, far enough away from each of their cells that none of them could reach it. Will hadn't eaten for days and he was so weak. He couldn't stand up on his own, and being thrown down the stairs had hurt him badly. Elizabeth had cared for him as much as she could, and Jack, well, Jack was thinking.  
  
*Why was Barbossa there at the exact time Monday told us to escape? Is she on our side or theirs? Can we trust her? *  
  
Elizabeth had been here for nearly a week now, and she didn't know how much longer she could last. Oh god, how selfish she was. How long she could last? What about Will? The hull had about an inch of water on the floor now, and she was freezing. She got her own blanket out of the hole in the hull of the ship and put it over Will in the hope he would get warmer and survive. But she couldn't tell what the future hold. There was only one of them on this ship who could tell what the future hold for them all, and he was up on deck.  
  
Barbossa had had enough. He decided it was time for all of this to end. Even though he was having the time of his life seeing the infamous Jack Sparrow so submissive and depressed, and the whelp that had made his life difficult for so long suffer. But he knew this was the end. He was going to finish it tonight, and make them all watch. He would kill the whelp.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Wow! Thankyou so much to everyone has reviewed. Anyone who would like to be my beta please post a review stating that you're interested in beta-ing for me, coz at the moment its just lil' old me. I'm sorry I haven't updated for such a long time, but I just couldn't think of what to write, and then when I actually came up with this chapter I realised that I already had written a chapter ages ago so this is why I've put Chapter 9 & 10 up pretty close together. I'm so sorry if there are continuity problems (but when I've got time I'll fix all the chapters). There is only one or two chapters left, so beta people, hurry! I hope everyone has enjoyed the story so far, and I think when I get to my final chapter I'll write each of you a lil' message and put them all on to the end of the chapter to thankyou separately! Updates after this chapter may be few and far between, because I have exams coming up for college and I'm gonna get stressed! Thankyou all again for reviewing and being so nice. x x 


End file.
